The Dragon Slayer Celestials
by HarmonyCleopatra
Summary: Four hundred years ago Leo and Scorpio both had daughters their masters, who were the younger sisters of Anna Heartfilia. The women ran from their family after learning of their pregnancies knowing that the babies would show signs of their fathers' magic. Years later both women were killed another celestial mage and the kids left from Acnologia to found and raised. OCXGajeel
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I've been gone for a while, but I'm having a huge writers block on all of my other stories. I'm hoping that this one with help me get over the writers block since my mind likes to put ideas for many different stories in my head at one time. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did Gajeel wouldn't be with Levy and Acnologia would be in more along with the other dragons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Two young women were running through a thick forest. Both of the women had shoulder length hair and wore a blue blouse and a knee length black skirt that flowed around them as they ran. They were both barefoot and had a chain holding a golden key around their waist.

The women were celestial mages from the Heartfilia clan and the younger twin sisters of Anna. Jade had light brown hair with purple and light blue highlights and odd jade green eyes that had purple around her pupils. Her blouse had a small symbol for Leo the Lion on the left breast. At the end of her chain was the golden gate key for the leader of the Zodiacs, Leo. Her sister, Ruby, had blond hair with highlights of black and red with ruby red eyes with green around her pupils. Like her twin Ruby also had a Zodiac symbol on the left breast of her shirt, but her's was for The Scorpion. Her chain held the golden key for the spirit Scorpio.

Both Jade and Ruby had a relationship with their spirits like no other. Leo and Scorpio were both in love with their masters and their masters were in love with them. Knowing that their clan would never accept children of celestial spirits and that they had no way of hiding their children Jade and Ruby left their family. The other spirits did not accept the physical relationship between master and spirit at first by the time was birth of the two half spirits they did.

That was ten years ago before other celestial mages heard about the two half spirits and wanted them. The children were both female and had something that made it known who was where. Both girls had their mothers' eyes, hair highlights, and personalities, but that was all they had from their mothers.

Jade's and Leo's daughter Aurora had shoulder length orange hair with purple highlights and light blue tips that spiked a little. Aurora's eyes were the same jade green and purple like her mother's, but her pupils were slitted like that of a cat. Aurora also had two little lion ears and a lion tail. Aurora's cousin Pandora, the daughter of Ruby and Scorpio, had shoulder length black and red hair split right down the middle of her head (like her father's red and white hair). Her eyes were the same red as her mother's, but without the green around her pupils. Like Aurora she physical showed who her father was by having a tail like him, but her's was solid black. Both of the girls had on outfits like their mothers, but their tops were green not black.

The girls were left behind as their mothers ran from the man who wanted their fathers' keys and them. Jade and Ruby both knew that they wouldn't come back to their daughters and were hoping that their chaser would leave the girls alone. They knew who their chaser was (an older member of their clan) and also knew that the chances of him leaving the girls alone was small. Though that didn't mean they didn't hope that their children were save. Jade had gotten ahold of the celestial dragon Draco and left his key with Aurora since the dragon loved the little girl. Jade didn't want her daughter and niece to be left without protection and knew that Draco could come through his gate whenever he wanted since he was the first dragon and one of the first celestial spirits.

The girls had waited for five days with no signs of their mothers and were scared. Aurora would use what instincts from being part lion to get what food she could for her and Pandora. Aurora was running back to Pandora with two fish (and the front of her black skirt) in her hands from a nearby stream never realizing that she was being watch.

For the last three day Acnologia had been watching the two odd girls in his human form. He had came upon them when the one with a lion tail was just leaving to get food one day. He had been walking back to his cave not that far from there and something had him stopping and keeping anything from hurting the girls. He was just going to wait to see if their parents came back to get them, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

Aurora had just gotten back to Pandora when she got their fire going again when she heard Acnologia growl at a wolf that had gotten to close to. Aurora quickly handed the fish to her cousin to cook and looked around.

"Aurora what is it?" Pandora asked fearfully as her cousin started to look around growling lowly.

"I don't know, but something is watching us. Just get the food cooked so we can get out of here" was the answer the lion girl gave as she looked around.

Pandora quickly put the fish on a stick and started to cook them over the fire. She knew that Aurora didn't growl unless she was trying to protect her. It's not like she couldn't take care of herself since both her father and Uncle Leo taught her and Aurora how to fight.

Acnologia looked at the girls and watched how they ate the fish partly raw. He was a little shocked that Aurora had heard him since he was a good ways back from them. He had to hand it to the girl her ears were sharp and the other one from what he seen was quick. Acnologia smiled to himself before standing up from the sitting on the ground and walked towards the girls. He may have been against the thought of dragons raising humans and training them to kill him, but he was not against taking in these to half spirits. Oh yes he knew that they were children of a spirits who had a physical relationship with their master.

As he got closer to them Aurora started growling louder and stood in front of Pandora, who quickly put the fire out with a blast of sand from her tail. Acnologia made sure to make noise as he walked to the girls and couldn't help, but smile at the protective nature of the lion girl.

When Acnologia was in sight of the girls Pandora moved her tail to point it at him and Aurora was in a defensive position still growling her tail flicking behind her and ears flat against her head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aurora demanded when Acnologia looked at her from her cousin.

Acnologia was still smiling and looked Aurora in the eyes before saying "I am Dragon of Chaos Acnologia and I want to train you in the way of a dragon slayer"

"You don't look like a dragon and from what I've heard Mother and Auntie saying about Acnologia is that he doesn't like humans and wants nothing, but to kill them all and be king of the dragons" Pandora stated making Acnologia look at her before shifting into his dragon form making both of the girls gasp and step back.

"Ok so you really are a dragon and I can only guess that you told the truth about who you are. So why do you want to train us? As I am sure you can tell we can half celestial spirit which may not work with your chaos magic" Aurora said quietly after getting over her shock.

"Because I have watched you these past three days and am impressed at what you both can do. I am sure I can think of same way for your celestial magic and my chaos magic to work together in the same body. All I would need to do is track down the celestial dragon Draco and have him help" Acnologia said calmly after shifting back into his human form (which was easier to travel around in then his dragon form).

Aurora and Pandora looked at each other having a silent conversation between them. Both of them nodded and looked back at Acnologia, who was getting impatient at the two of them, smiling a little.

"Ok then we'll go with you and he have Draco's keys with us" Pandora said as Aurora pulled out a silver chain from around her shirt with a silver key with a black dragon around the handle.

"My mother got him a few weeks ago and he loves me. If you can take care of us then he should want to help train us to get stronger and better" Aurora said as she slowly walked over to Acnologia with the key hanging off her neck. Pandora as walking just behind her.

Acnologia just turned around and started to walk towards his cave telling the girls to follow him. The girls ran after him and would be with him for four hundred more years along with Draco. Both of the girls learned dragon slayer magic from both of the dragons raising them and became dragons themselves. They had even developed gate keys themselves and could stay out for as long as they wanted. They ever did go looking for their fathers in the celestial world, but would ask the King whenever they talked to them how their fathers were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still having trouble getting through my writers block on the other stories, but I will get them done one of these days. I do not own Fairy Tail only Aurora, Pandora, their mothers, and Draco. If I owned Fairy Tail Gajeel would not love Levy and Lucy would be with Freed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

~400 years later, Aurora's POV~

I can't believe that Acnologia took his anger out on Fairy Tail. I was the one who pissed him off along with Pandora. I mean just because I like Fairy Tail and it just happens to have three of the dragon slayers does not mean he can try to kill them. That's it my mate needs to learn a lesson in behaving and I think me hiding from him until Mavis brings the others back is a good idea. I mean I can just go join a guild and have a little fun.

Just because he helped raise me along with Draco does not mean I will let this go unpunished. He needs to learn to live with humans and the fact that I like being in the company of humans. My mother was human for crying out loud and I was half human before I started my slayer training.

I may was well start explaining a bit what has happened the last four hundred years. After Acnologia took me and Pandora in he meet with Draco and after fighting the two realized that the only way me and Dora could learn any slayer magic was for us to be less human after finishing the training we would need to become dragons ourselves. It took a lot of work, but after five years of training we became the Dark Celestial dragons. After that we stayed with Acnologia and he started to tell us more about his life as a human and a dragon.

Anyways two hundred years ago I got him to ambit that I was his mate. Which isn't as weird as you may think, I never did see him as anything other than the dragon I lived with and who trained me. Draco was a second father to me and once I got a my own gate to the spirit would he helped me keep an eye on my father Leo.

Anyways in I've changed a lot in the last four hundred years. My hair is now down to my knees (it's still it's same orange, purple, and light blue) and always in a braid down my back, I now have a set of dragon wings in my spirit form along with my tail and ears. After becoming a dragon me and Dora both learned that we had four different forms to take. The first was a more human like form (with our tails and wing, and my ears), the second being our spirit forms, the third an animal form (I change into a lioness and Dora a black scorpion), and last but not least our dragon forms.

It's not important right now what my dragon form looks like because I'm normally not in it that often. Anyways I've taken a different style of dress then my mate, who when in human form only wears high collared, black cloak, sharp red claws (Dora's claws from when we first became dragons) around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants. I like to wear blue skinny jeans, low cut belly shirts (normally in black, purple, blue, or green) had has a lion on the front and a dragon on the back, knee high black leather boots, purple fingerless leather gloves, and a dark green trench coat. I also wear a pair of sunglasses since my eyes are still cat like jade green and purple.

Ok I need to get out of the cave before Acnologia or Dora comes back. I love both my cousin and my mate, but I will not be around when Dora founds out what Logia did to her mate, Gajeel Redfox not that he knows or anything. One thing you never do with dragons is fuck with their mates. I can't tell you how many times I had to stop Logia from killing a human male for just looking at me. He is a sweetheart to me and my cousin since we, along with Draco, are his kin (mate in my case). He just doesn't like any other living being. At least he is changing from a dragon trying to kill everything to one that doesn't care about killing anything that he's not going to eat, that is when he's not pissed off.

I quickly ran out of the cave and down the side of the mountain. I had a bag on my back with what little bit of clothes and pictures I own in it. Draco's key as well as my own key were on the silver chain my mother gave me the last time I seen her around my neck. The keys hung between my 36C cup chest. I quickly changed between my human form to my spirit form. The only difference between my human and spirit forms is that my hair is out of it's braid flowing in a wavy spikey mess, my belly shirt is changed to a black backless tank top that has Logia's light blue markings on it, and I no longer have my trench coat on. My pants, boots, and sunglasses are all still the same. My tail wraps around my right leg and I keep my ears against my head.

After I changed into my spirit form I took off into the sky and started to fly towards the way I know Sabertooth guild is at. I don't want to join Fairy Tail, for when my father's master Lucy gets back with the others Daddy will know I am there. I will just join Sabertooth since it's not a very well known guild yet and it will be harder for Logia and Dora to find me. I will tell the guild master who I am and lie about why I want to join his guild.

I never realized that Dora had seen me take off away from the cave. Nor did I realize that she started to following me thinking that I was still upset about my fight with Acnologia. It's not my fault that I want a cub with my mate after two hundred years and that I don't want to be in my dragon form and have an egg. I want to carry my cub like my mother did me, not build a nest of rocks to lay an egg in and keep the thing warm to hatch it. I like my human form more than my dragon form and my mate doesn't like that at all.

~Pandora's POV~

Where is Aurora going now? Is she planning on hiding from Acnologia after what he did to Fairy Tail. Yes I followed him after he took off because of their fight. I knew he would do something stupid and he did. Why does he have to have that need to fight the dragon slayers. I know that is was mine and Rora's aunt, Anna, was the one who sent them to this time so they could beat Logia, but he doesn't have to go along with it. I mean Gajeel is my mate and after four hundred years of waiting for him to show back up and age a bit, I was going to go and meet him.

I seen him a few times when he was Metalicana four hundred years ago. I wasn't allowed near the other dragons, but our cave was somewhat close to where Metalicana and Gajeel lived. I would see them every now and again when I was out looking for food for me and Rora.

Like Aurora my hair is still the same black and red, but it now goes down to the middle of my thighs. Normally my hair is braided seeing how it's easier to care for it that way. My sense of style is a lot like my cousin's. I wear black leather skinny jeans, a dark red corset top, a black leather jacket that has a red scorpion and a red dragon on the back, and black combat boots. I have my own gate key around my neck and it hangs between my 34C cup chest.

I ran into the cave to grab my own bag of clothes and pictures. Changing into my own spirit form I took off after my cousin. I lose my jacket and my top changes to a backless black tank top with a scorpion on the front. My tail is wrapped around my waist and my hair is out of it's braid. My wings are a ruby red demon-like with a black scorpion on the back of my right wing. Aurora's wings are a beautiful purple bird-like with an orange lioness on the back her left wing. Our wings as you can guess are the same in our spirit forms as our dragon forms.

I will not be away from my cousin after living with her for four hundred years. Since we are now dragons and were half spirits before that we are immortal to a point. We don't die of old age as soon as a human or slayer will, it may take hundreds of years for that to happen. We do need to go into the spirit world for a bit every seven years or so. It shocks me that our fathers haven't seen us before now and that Papa is with Aquarius now. When I was born they couldn't stand each other.

As I chase after my cousin I'm looking for her wings and hair. Both are easy to see when she's flying. Not long after I start chasing my cousin I found her just as she started to fly towards the ground. I followed her and landed ten feet behind her.

Her ears turned towards me and she sighed. I couldn't help but smile at her as I went to get my brush out of my bag. She had gotten her's out before she landed and started to brush her hair as she turned to me.

"Dora why did you follow me? Logia is going to flip out that both of us are gone and he's on his own now" Aurora quietly said as she walked over to a tree and sat down under it still brushing her hair.

I followed her and sat down beside her before I started to brush out my own hair before saying "I have lived with you for four hundred years now Rora. You can more than a cousin to me now, you're my sister. I can't just let my sister run from her mate, who I'm pissed at, by herself."

"I'm guessing you followed him after our fight and seen what he did to Fairy Tail. I heard some of the people talking about it in the town by the port."

I looked at her to see that she was back in her human form and was slowly undoing her braid and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. I changed back into my human form and quickly put my hair into a high ponytail and braided it.

"Yeah I followed him and he's lucky that I didn't try to kill him. It's not like I never told him that Gajeel is meant to be my mate. I can still remember when his scent first hit my nose all those years ago" I told her as I stood up and held my hand out to her.

She smiled and took my hand after she finished putting her hair into a high ponytail that was half way braided. I just smiled back at her and waited for her to start walking. I was going to stay with her no matter what she did.

"I can see that you're not going to leave me anytime soon. I might as well tell you what I want to do" Aurora started to tell me about her plan to join the small guild Sabertooth in Crocus. It was a great plan and not telling anyone that we are dragons is a good idea. The guildmasters doesn't need to know that much, all they need to know is that we are dragon slayers who were raised by two different dragons.

After we got to Sabertooth it took us two days to show Jiemma that we were strong enough to join his guild. You would think that having not one, but two dragon slayers that know two different types of slayer magic would be enough to show how strong we are. That was two months ago and I'm now one of the strongest in the guild along with Aurora. The rest of the guild likes to call us Dragon Sisters, which doesn't bug us at all. Jiemma still gets on my nerves and he does Aurora's too, man sometimes I wonder how she can control her temper so good.

If it wasn't for us meeting Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, two of the slayers sent to this time to kill Acnologia, I would have more of a problem with the guild master. Those two are just too cute with their little exceeds Frosch and Lector, who I know Aurora will end up making her cubs along with the slayers. Man Acnologia is never gonna be able to fight the slayers now that two are his mate's cubs. The way Aurora mother's them it's plain to see they are now her kin and well I think Rogue and Sting are two of the cutest twelve years out there.

The young celestial mage Yuhino Agria is one that both me and Rora are careful around. She had one of the Zodiac keys, Libra, and we're not sure if our aunt can tell who we are or not. I for one want to know how my father is doing after his master has disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Aurora, Pandora, Draco, Jade, and Ruby.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

~Seven Years Later Fairy Tail NOV~

The members of Fairy Tail were all getting back into the swing of things like the seven missing years didn't happen. Romeo was telling Lucy, Gray, Nastu, Happy, Erza, Carla and Wendy about the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth, with a little help from some of the other members.

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked looking at Romeo from the other side of the round table

"A tiger with sabers for teeth… Sabertooth get it?" Romeo explained "They're currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore."

"I've never heard of them" Gray said

"They weren't anything special seven years ago" Alazck told him and the others

"So you're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Carla asked

"It started when their guild master recruited seven very strange, but very capable mages" Max explained from the table behind them.

"Seven people alone made that much of a difference?" Lucy asked quietly

After explaining about Sabertooth Romeo went on to explain that Fairy Tail was now the weakest guild in Fiore. Just as the others started to flip out about finding this out Natsu stood up and said that them being the weakest now will make everything that much more fun when they took back the title of strongest.

~Aurora and Pandora Aurora's POV~

Right now me and Dora are walking through the snow at the top of a mountain on a mission. A village sent a request to Sabertooth for either the Dragon Sisters or the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth to help with a monster problem. The request said that a large black and gray beast with bird like wings and light blue spiraling marking on it's body has been seen flying to the top and anyone that goes to the top never come back down. Both me and Dora jumped at the request we would miss most of the grand magic games, but only one beast looked like that and that is Acnologia.

I need to talk to him anyways, but he can be so hard to find sometimes. I miss my mate and I need to get him to stop going after the dragon slayers. I adopted Rogue and Sting as my own cubs, hatchlings, and I don't want my mate and cubs to fight. I can also feel that their dragons sealed their souls inside of them.

"Rora are you sure that we couldn't change into our dragon forms? They cold is killing me and my tail doesn't have fur on it like your's does" Dora's voice said making me stop and look at her. Her tail was around her waist holding a blanket in place, I looked around to make sure no one would see us and sighed.

"We can change into them now Dora. We are high enough that no one will see us just let me call Draco out first" I told her as I grabbed the key around my neck and pushed my magic into it.

Within seconds a golden light was shining around us as a large midnight blue dragon showed up in front of the girls.

~No one's POV~

Draco was a large dragon with a midnight blue body that had the draco consultation on his right side. Along his back and tail were feathery spikes that were black and white, and his wings were feathery and bat-like that normally were folded against his sides. His head was triangular with a horn above each large round pupilles silver eyes. His long black claws were digging into the snow and his stinger-like tail was wrapped around his legs as he sat down.

As Draco looked around him both Aurora and Pandora changed into their dragon forms. Aurora was a little smaller than Draco, who was the same size as Acnologia, and a beautiful purple. Her chest, chin, stomach, inner arms, thighs, and tail were a light purple. She had feathery like light blue spikes running down her back and her purple bird-like wings were folded against her sides. She turned her round blunt head had two elongated horn above her eyes that extended backwards. Her large jade green eyes that had purple around her lion slit eyes pupils at Draco waiting for him to say some as her stinger-like tail was flicking back and forth behind her.

Pandora was the same size as Aurora and was a ruby red with her chin, chest, stomach, inner arms, legs, and tail black as night. Her head is round and blunt with large pupilless ruby red. Her demon-like ruby red wings were folded against her sides as she ran around the area with her stinger-like tail was wagging behind her. She turned to Draco and Aurora and tackled them both to the ground.

"Pandora act your age you're not ten anymore." Aurora growled as she tried to get her cousin off of her.

"I missed you too Pandora, but you need to get off of us before Aurora's growls get Acnologia to come. I am not in the mode to deal with him just yet." Draco's deep smooth voice got Pandora to jump off of the two dragon's under her.

Aurora stood up and quickly moved away from the other two before shaking the snow off of her. She glared at her sister before flying into the sky, making the other two follow her. Pandora wasn't happy about not being able to play a little more, but Aurora was the Queen of the Dragons. Draco just knew that Aurora was missing her mate and would do something stupid if not watched. Plus she was one of his adoptive daughters, even if both girls were children of two other spirits.

They flew around the mountain for about an hour before Aurora seen something big and black go into a cave. She quickly flew down to the cave with the other two following. Just as she landed at the mouth of the cave there was low growl and Aurora was tackled by a large black and blue body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Anyways I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

~Aurora's POV~

Just as I landed in front of the cave I saw my mate go into I heard his growl before he tackled me to the ground. I started to bite at his neck and front legs to get him off of me. He did not like that and pushed me into the ground harder, making me yelp in pain as my right wing was crushed under me. My yelp got him to easy up on his pushing, but he was still growling at me.

"Logia could you get off of me and I will explain why I left seven years ago. You should be happy that me and Pandora were the two that took this job from the village down the mountain and not the two slayers in our guild." I told him as I weakly pushed on his chest with my front legs.

He let me roll over off my wing and sat up in front of him. Even though he was mad at me, he was still looking at my wing as I moved it to make sure I was ok. Sometime after I was attacked by my mate both Pandora and Draco had landed and went into the cave to leaving me to deal with Logia on my own.

"Alright Aurora tell me why you left seven years. You couldn't have been that mad that I didn't want to have a hatching as a human" my mate said getting me to look away from the cave behind him.

"Yes I was that mad at you. I don't want to hatch an egg Acnologia. I want to carry a cub. I wasn't just mad about that, I was upset that you took your anger out on Fairy Tail. You know how I feel about that guild" I told him as I moved to nuzzle him trying to get him to forgive me. I wanted to curl up with mate again

Acnologia just stood up and looked down at me before sighing. I just giggled a little knowing that he wasn't mad at me anymore. He still can't still mad at me for long when I'm with him. My mate just turned around and walked to the cave, his way of saying he knew what I said was right, but he didn't want to care.

I sighed and followed him knowing that he was done talking for now. When we walked into the cave (which I'm shocked is big enough for four full grown dragons) Dora started to growl at Acnologia. She was still pissed about her mate being on that island with the rest of Fairy Tail. I just waited for her to attack Logia before tackling her to the ground. I quickly pinned her wings under her and had a foot on her tail as I pushed her front legs into her chest.

"Dora I know that you're pissed at Logia still, but it's not gonna change anything. Gajeel lost seven years like the rest of Fairy Tail's main people. I'm pissed that Daddy's master was on that island, but I'm not attacking him."

"Rora I don't care if it's not gonna change anything, I'm still gonna hurt him" my cousin growled at me. The males were just watching us knowing we would stop soon.

"Dora get over it. Gajeel isn't hurt and is more than likely out training for the games right now. We aren't gonna make the games until the last day because I will not deal with you flipping out over a Fairy" I got off of her and moved over to the males, who both got hit in the back of the head with my tail.

Dora just went outside of the cave for a bit. She will come back in when she gets cold, always does. I laid down holding my wings against my sides and started to talk to Draco about the spirit would as Logia curled around me laying his head on my back. I nuzzled him quickly before looking back to my second father.

Ten minutes after she left the cave Dora came back in and curled up by Draco glaring at me and Acnologia. I just sighed and put my head on my front legs for a nap. I am half lion and I like to sleep most of the day away when I can. Thankfully Draco can control Dora to a little like I can. She can be a handful most of the time.

I fell asleep just as Acnologia started to ask Draco what I've been up to the last seven years.

~Pandora's POV~

After getting control of my temper I went back inside of the cave. I'm really shocked that Acnologia is still staying in caves big enough for all four of us dragons to stay in. Ok I know that Gajeel is ok and all now, but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed that he even attacked my mate's guild. I mean yeah sure Papa's master was on that island too, but she was fine.

I went and curled beside Draco and glared at Rora and Logia. Aurora sighed before laying down to take a nap. Man I know that she is a lion and all, but she sleeps too much sometimes. I mean how can she sleep half the day away if you let her.

"Draco what has Rora been doing the last seven years? I had ask Dora, but she seems to be mad at me still" Acnologia's voice made me break out of my thoughts.

He's right I am still mad at him. At least he knows why I'm mad at him. Draco started to tell him what us females have been doing since we left. He seemed to leave out the fact that Aurora adopted two dragon slayers as her cubs. Well that is something that Aurora should tell her mate and not me or Draco.

After listening to them talk for half an hour I followed Aurora into dreamland. I know that either of the males will let anything happen to us as we sleep. Well Acnologia may try to get Aurora up so he can talk her into going somewhere to mate with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if Acnologia is a little OOC, but this is my fanfic and he's with his family. He will be as OOC as I want him to be and so will any of the characters I want. Don't worry Gray and Leon will still be strippers. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail. Now on with the story and tell me what you think if you want to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

~Pandora's POV~

I was asleep for about four hours, which is a long nap for me normally it's only an hour or two. I wasn't shocked to see that both Aurora and Acnologia were gone when I woke up or that Draco was now curled up in front of the cave entrance blocking me from the cold wind flowing into the cave.

I couldn't help, but giggled at Draco's fatherly side coming out. He really has taken to his role as a second father to me and Aurora. Of course both me and Aurora miss our fathers, but we made the choice years ago that they didn't need to know about our training. We made Draco tell them that he was still looking after us and that we were doing fine, but with them both having masters it was too much of a risk for them to see us. That was their choice not ours, we wanted to see them again just weren't gonna tell them what we were doing.

I stood up and stretched before going over to wake Draco up. He would know when the other two left, so I can take a guess at when they would be back. I don't think Aurora will let Acnologia off the hook that easy about their fight seven years ago. She will say what she needs to and then let him mate with her, she's done it before thought that time me and Draco couldn't get out of the den fast enough. We didn't know what Aurora was doing other than yelling at Acnologia, so when she started to flirt with him we took off.

I poked Draco in the head until he opened his silver eyes and looked at me annoyed.

"Pandora they left about an hour after you left, and yes you did sleep for four hours if you wanted to know. I can just make out the sunset and stars from just outside" he told me before I could say anything to him. Damn he sure does know me too well since I even say anything before he told me what I wanted to know.

"Thank you, Draco. Could you please let me say something before you answer me. Anyways when do you think they will be back? I didn't get to tackle Logia in a hug yet. I'm over what he did, it's not like Gajeel knows he's my mate yet. I will let him know after the games though."

He laughed at me before standing up and walking outside the cave will me following him. I growled playfully at him for laughing. Draco sat down and looked up at the sky before looking down at me, I had laid down by his feet the cold not bothering me at all in my dragon form, the scales help keep the chill out.

"They should be back in three hours. I can feel that Aurora is getting her way about the children and about Acnologia fighting the slayers" he told me before going back into the cave.

Even after four hundred years I still can't understand how he knows things like this. I mean it's one thing to know what Aurora, Acnologia, and I want, but knowing when we'll be back to the den just by looking at the sky is totally total different. I swear that it's some type of celestial magic that he doesn't want to teach me and Aurora. I got up and went into the den (cave). Maybe I can't get Draco to play with me until Aurora gets back with her mate.

~Aurora's POV three hours later~

I should have known that Acnologia wouldn't of let me get a good nap in. He can be an ass sometimes. Right now I'm following Acnologia back to the others. I gave Acnologia a talking to after we got away from the others, he needed to know about my two cubs and I got my way about carrying cubs and not having eggs.

We're not trying right now, but mating season is in two months and I will be a mother to my own cubs then. Not that I will just let Rogue and Sting go, oh no those two boys are still my cubs no matter what. I just need to get Acnologia to see them as his as kin, at least. That is another reason why me and Pandora will miss the grand magic games this year, I'll more then likely be carrying cubs then and can't be in them. Our so called guild master won't care if I am pregnant or not he'll make me be in them.

Anyways we're at the cave now and I'm tired. I will get some sleep today even if I have to curl up on Draco's back as a lioness. Great I need to meet with Daddy and Uncle Scorpio this year. I'll need to go back tomorrow to meet with the King again, which means I'll need to drag Dora with me.

I followed Acnologia into the cave and went to the back to sleep. Dora had somehow gotten Draco to play with her and they were both just outside of the cave. Logia stayed by the mouth of the cave until I got comfortable before he came over and curled around me to sleep. I nuzzled my face against his before putting my head down on his front legs. He looked back at the mouth of the cave before growling a little to get Dora and Papa back into the cave. I was asleep by the time they got to us and Acnologia put his head down on the back of my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was having trouble with this chapter and needed help from my cousin/sister on it. Scorpio was harder to write then I thought he would be. Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail and I hope you all like this chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far if you want to or not, I really don't care either way.**

 **Chapter 6**

~The next day no one's POV~

Acnologia was sitting by the cave watching as his mate as she fought with her cousin. Pandora didn't like going back into the celestial world at all, making her see her father just made it worse. Draco went to tell the spirit king they would need to meet with Leo and Scorpio.

"I don't care if you don't like it Pandora. You need to let Uncle Scorpio know you're still ok. You haven't seen him in four hundred years and you will see him today" Aurora said as she opened her gate.

"Acnologia we should be back in a few days. We only need about an hour or two with our fathers. I love you and don't do anything stupid or no mating for two months" Aurora told her mate as she quickly dragged her cousin into the her gate. Acnologia growled at the thought of staying away from his mate for two months.

After getting her cousin into the spirit world, both of them changing into their spirit forms, Aurora just sat down and sighed as Pandora growled at her.

"Why do you always have to drag me back here, Aurora?! The Spirit King can meet with you just fine and I don't need to see Papa again! I am going back to Acnologia right now!" Pandora screamed at her sister/cousin not knowing that all the spirits in the world heard her.

Leo was with Scorpio talking about the party they were planning on having for Lucy and the others when they heard Pandora yelling. They looked at each other and before either of them could ask if the other heard Pandora's voice, though older and not as sweet, when Aurora's voice stopped them.

"Damnit, Pandora! Don't hit me with your tail! You know that the Spirit King only keeps us from Daddy and Uncle Scorpio if we came back every few years! It's high time we see our fathers and let them know what we have been doing!" from the sounds of Aurora's voice they were fighting. Both of the spirits looked at each other before they smiled and took off towards their daughters' voices.

~Aurora's POV~

I can't believe that Pandora is fighting with me again about this. It's not like we have to move here, we just need to let the Spirit King know we are just ok. I know that she's scared how Uncle Scorpio will take her wings and all, but he is her father and I'll let her hide from him for to long. I was standing a little bit away from Dora as she was sitting on the ground pouting when I heard someone behind me.

I turned around to look growling lowly as a warning, which I know got Dora's attention from the way she growled too, I do not like people coming up on me. I didn't even get to turn around all the before a scent that I haven't smelled in four hundred years and I stopped dead. The scent of savannah and rain storms isn't something I would ever forget. It was so much like my own savannah and lilies scent.

"Daddy?" I asked him as I quickly turned to him, my long hair getting in my face making me growl in annoyance. As I stared at my father, who was looking in shock at my wings, I pulled my brush out of my back pocket. I brushed my hair out quickly and braided it as I waited for my father to talk to me.

I did look back at Dora when she stopped growling and standing right in front of her was Uncle Scorpio, who looked the same as ever with the red and white hair and tail just with new clothes. I sighed and looked back at Daddy and quickly took a step back, I couldn't see his eyes with those glasses on and it flipping me out a bit, now I know how Dora feels about my glasses. I quickly took my glasses off. I guess that he doesn't think I'm really his daughter and my eyes are one of a kind.

As soon as he ssw my eyes, Daddy smiled and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help, but giggle and hug him back dropping my brush as I did. I missed him so much and I should have made Dora do this sooner.

"Aurora, my little cub, I missed you so much. I can't believe how much you're grown, or that you have wings now. How is that anyways Lily Cub?" He happily said into my hair. I'm five foot four inches tall, so is Pandora, and Daddy is five foot eight inches. As for the Lily Cub nickname well that's because my middle name is Lily and my scent. Daddy wanted to name me after my scent and Mother wanted to name me after something to do with the night sky, so I'm Aurora Lily Heartfilia.

"I missed you too, Daddy. I tried to get Dora to tell you and Uncle that we were ok. As for the wings Draco taught us slayer magic with another dragon, who I, um, ended up mating with" I told him as I cuddled into his chest. I could feel his hold on me tighten when I told him I mated a dragon.

"Ok Lily Cub you will need to explain that to me, but I'm glad Draco was doing more than just watching over you two. Just wish he would have told me he was teaching you dragon slaying magic" I sighed with relief when he didn't bring up my mate. I have no clue how I am going to tell him that I'm mated to the dragon that attacked Fairy Tail seven years ago, I am not going to think about how many days it's been for him and the other spirits.

"He was trying to keep us safe Daddy. Papa Draco taught us to control the magic we get from you and Uncle Scorpio, that's why he taught us slayer magic. We're celestial dragons now Daddy, well Dark Celestial Dragons since we were also taught by a Dark Dragon" I whimpered when I realized what I said and pulled away from Leo to look at him.

"Aurora, I know you two have been with Acnologia. Pandora is loud as hell when she yells. It doesn't take a genius to know that you're mated to Acnologia, which I do not like. However if Draco is ok with it, since I know he wouldn't let him mate with you if he didn't like him, I'll learn to live with it" Daddy quickly told me after I pulled away from him. He must have known that was what I was whimpering about. It's good to know that he isn't gonna yell me just yet about it, though I do need to kill Dora for screaming that.

Before I could tell my father how much it meant to me to hear him say that, Pandora was screaming at Uncle and I dropped to the ground with my ears folded back and my hands over them. Holy crap her screams are loud as hell and hurt.

~Pandora's POV~

Just after I hit Aurora with my tail she attacked me and pinned me to the ground. I got her off and sat on the ground pouting not listening to her yelling at me. It's so unfair that I have to come here too. So what if I'm of how Papa will take to me being a dragon slayer now.

I don't hate the spirit world, I just hate how my father is dating the one Zodiac that I can't stand. When I was a ten year old she would bug me about getting a boyfriend, she didn't even have one at that time. I was ten and when Cancer went to cut my hair I screamed and hid behind Papa's tail. Anyways I do not like Aquarius and I'm kinda sure she doesn't like me either.

I stopped pouting when I heard Rora give a warning growl. She doesn't growl like that often anymore, not in the last seven years. I quickly stood up and growled along with Rora, my way of letting her know I heard her. Before I could look at her, my father as in front of my face. I jumped back a bit from him and stopped growling. How did I miss his scent, it's not like anyone else smells like a desert and freshwater.

"Is that you Little Scorpling, wicked?" Scorpio asked. I groaned and wrapped my tail around me and hid my face. Papa has called me that since I was little, scorpling is a baby scorpion. I tried to get it through his thick skull that I am no longer a baby. I had toned Papa out as I was silently grumbling only to be brought back when I felt him unwrap my tail from around me.

Papa hugged me, making me look at him and listen before he asked "Why haven't you been back, wicked?"

I wasn't in the mood to be talking to him cause I can smell Aquarius on him and near by so I gave him a vague answer.

"I've been here and there" I said as I stood up and watched as he gave me a glare. Which made me sigh and add "I'm only here cause sis really" points thumb at Rora "dragged me here".

"Sis, wicked?" Papa asked looking over at Rora as she talked to Uncle Leo.

I sighed and said "Yes sis we were raised together by Draco and Acnologia. Now we see each other as sisters and Draco is another father to both of us. Not that I don't love you anymore Papa" that was all I could say before I smelt a sicken ocean and fish scent.

I turned and glared at Aquarius as Papa just walked around me to stand next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey there little brat" Aquarius growled at me. Pap didn't hear what she said, I have no idea why since he was holding her, but he did hear me snarl. I launched at Aquarius and attacked her screaming in rage.

~Aurora's POV~

Daddy quickly ran over to help Uncle Scorpio pull Dora and Aquarius apart as I tried to get up. I can't believe that she still hates Aquarius. It's been four hundred years since we last talked to the woman. God my ears are killing me maybe I should just go talk to Spirit King, or Grandpa as I call, now and get my hearing back to normal.

I looked over at my sister and sighed. Uncle had grabbed Aquarius and was trying to get her to let go of Dora's wings. Dora had her arms pinned to her sides by Daddy as she kicked and hit Aquarius with her tail.

I quickly went to talk to Grandpa as my father and uncle dealt with the fighting women. I am so not getting into that one. I spend about an hour with Grandpa before going to find my father and Dora. It's time to get her home and to help her deal with the fact that Uncle picked Aquarius over her.

I found them outside of Daddy's place here in the spirit world. What is it with them and the color green. I mean his house is a dark green two story place that looks to have ivy growing on one side. I walked up to them as they sat by the door. Dora was a black scorpion, about the size of a Chihuahua, and was on Dad's lap as he looked at the sky. I quickly changed into a lioness and curled up by my dad. It didn't take long for his hand to start running over my back.

I look just like any other lioness, but there are light blue and purple streaks. My guild mark is on my stomach and is black with a light blue outline, I was thinking about Logia when I got it. For some reason my mark doesn't show up on my dragon from, just my other three forms.

I looked at Dora and sighed. I looked at my father and stood up to lick his face. He let out an annoyed growl before looking at me, he hated it when I licked him.

"Daddy me and Dora need to get going. I will come back in about two days, for you, and visit a little bit longer" I told him before gently grabbing Dora's tail with my mouth.

"Alright Lily Cub. I'll see you when you get back and I'll see what I can do about Scorpio and Aquarius. I know that it hurt Dora when Scorpio grabbed Aquarius and not her" he told me as he stood up understanding me because well he's a lion himself.

I just nodded my head as I put, or tried to put, Dora on my back. She was not going to let me do anything easily, the pest. Daddy quickly took her out of my mouth and put her on my back for me. I nuzzled his leg before opening my gate and jumping through it. Now it's time to spend three months with my mate to try to get him to come watch the games with us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I was able to get my mind to finish this chapter. Now I don't own Fairy Tail, much to my dismay. If I did own it then Acnologia would be a little bit nicer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

~Aurora's POV three months later~

Acnologia is being way to overprotective of me. Yes I get that I'm carrying his cub, but I don't need him to carry me everywhere or follow me. Hell I'm only a month along and it will be another five months before the kid gets here. Since I am technically a lion my pregnancy is only six months, Daddy said that both Momma and Aunt Ruby had six month pregnancies. Yeah I went and asked my father about being pregnant when I found out about mine. It was harder then I thought because he was having a party with Lucy and her friends.

Right now Logia is flying close to the Grand Magic Games so me and Dora can watch our guild. He said that he wasn't going to let me walk or ride on Dora to them. God I can't wait until I have this cub then he can stop being so annoying. Next time I'm hatching an egg so I don't have to deal with him. I just hope that my mate will be willing to leave the slayers alone now. I don't want my child to grow up without it's father.

I was so busy growling about Logia being an overprotective ass that I didn't realized that he had landed or that Dora was poking me. When Logia pushed me with his tail into Dora I yelped and got out of my own head. I slid off Logia along with Dora, though I was growling a little. My sister is starting to get hyper and happy go lucky about seeing her Gajeel.

"Dora if you shut up for the rest of the way to the games, I will help you get Gajeel to realize you're his mate" I told her as Logia changed into his human form and walked over to me.

Said female stopped her jumping and looked at me. I took a small step back because she was looking like she wanted to hug me to death. Before I could tell her no, she was hugging me.

"Thank you. Thank you, Rora. I can't wait until I can be with him"

Logia helped me get her off me and I couldn't help, but laugh at the glare she was giving him. It seems that she remembered that my mate wants to kill all the slayers.

"Pandora, I'm not going to kill your mate. I have a child coming and now I need to think about my family. Aurora and our little one are the only ones I care about enough not to go after the slayers" Logia told her before walking off towards the games. I looked at my sister and giggled along with her. It seems that having a child has changed Acnologia more than I thought it would.

Three hours later we came to a small village about a day's walk from Crocus. After finding a small inn the three of us got a room. Since Logia was going to watch the games with us we just got one room with one bed. It won't bug me if Dora curls up with my mate for the night and sleeps. Hell it's my sister and my mate I trust them, plus said sister knows who her mate is and has for four hundred years now.

Logia just put me between him and Dora that night to sleep. He was on the side closest to the window and Dora by the door. The room itself as simple and small; a bed, dresser, a desk with a communication lacrima on top of it, and bathroom. It wasn't that bad of a room, but for three full grown dragons in their human forms and one being pregnant it's a little too small for us.

I had went right to sleep after curling up in the bed. I was a little bit bothered by the bed being small, but I just curled closer to Logia when he got into bed.

~Next day~

I only walked for two hours before Logia picked me up. If I didn't love being in his arms so much I would be pissed at him. I am not helpless right now, I'm just pregnant. It's almost nightfall, we got a late start with having to find food for three and half (the baby) dragons, by the time we got to Crocus and got a room at an inn. This time the room had two beds and wasn't that far from where the Lamia Scale team is staying for the games, which starts tomorrow.

I have been thinking about leaving that guild with Dora to try and join Fairy Tail. I would miss Sting and Rogue, but I can't stand Master Jiemma anymore. I know that he will try to make me play in the games, it would be playing for me, and I'm not going to hurt my unborn cub. I know Dora will want to move to Fairy Tail so she can get Gajeel and with Logia not wanting to fight the slayers anymore they may let him join to.

"Aurora what are you thinking about now? Last time you were this quiet was seven years ago and that was because you wanted to carry a child" Logia said making me look at him where he sat on the bed I was laying on.

"I was thinking that I should leave Sabertooth and try to join Fairy Tail. I mean my father's key holder is in that guild and Dora's mate is as well. I'm not sure if they'll let us join, but it can't hurt to ask" I told him before looking at Dora on the other bed, who had looked out the window.

"Aurora, Acnologia something isn't right. I can hear one of the guild in the inn beside ours saying that they had to be in their room by midnight. Last year there was no rule like that" Dora said before my mate could answer me back.

"That is weird, but last year I didn't remember there being so many teams. I mean we did hear those two guys talking about it on the way here. I mean they didn't know someone with our hearing was walking by their building, but still. They may have something planned to get it down to only eight teams. Plus we got here four days to early. I just hope that our baka of a guildmaster doesn't find us" I told her as I got up and went to her. I sat down by Dora and hugged her.

"I guess that could be what is going on. Hopefully it's not that loud. I hope he doesn't either Rora. There is no way in hell that you are fighting and if he even tries to make you I'm feeding him to Logia" She said as she hugged me back. Logia just laid down on our bed chuckling a little at what was said and I could tell he was hungry, again.

"I'm sure that it will be loud. We are dragons, not slayers anymore. We can use the chaos that the games make to fed on. Logia is getting hungry again and so am I"

Logia and Dora both looked at me and I sighed at the hungry looks they gave me. Great three hungry dragons around a shit ton of people, this is gonna be fun. I thought a pregnant dragon around this many people would be bad.

I just got up and went to cuddle with my mate. I had to stop wearing my skinny jeans after I found out about my cub so I'm in skirts and loose fitting jeans. Right now I'm in one of my purple tanks and a dark blue knee length skirt.

I yawned after cuddling into Acnologia. He put his arm around me and held me close to him as I fell asleep for a short nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fairy Tail, much to my dismay. If I did own it then Acnologia would be a little bit nicer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

~Last day of the games because I'm lazy~

I have never been this full in my life. I mean the chaos that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth can get going is something else. Right now I'm cuddled into Acnologia's side with Fro and Lector on our laps, Logia has taken a liking to Frosch, watching the team battles. I have been feeling Rogue's magic all over the place the last few days, but every day I can see him at the games. I'm so confused and from what Dora tells me I'm not alone. I would go check it out, but I'm not sure what would happen and I want to be a good mother to Rogue and Sting by watching them in the games.

I ended up taking over as guild master for Sabertooth last night. I went to quit with Dora and Jiemma tried to fight me. I beat him as Dora had Sting and Rogue help hold Logia back. I wasn't planning on telling my boys about me being a dragon until after the games were over. I already told the guild that from now on Sabertooth will no longer demand the best, but will help each other to be the best like Fairy Tail.

I'll talk to Fairy Tail about a partnership between the guilds later. That partnership being that for one month four Fairies (not counting the exceeds) will become Sabertooth members and then four Sabers will be Fairies for a month. I am hoping that Makarov will be ok with this.

I all, but ran out of the stadium when I felt Rouge's magic back at the castle where I know the Eclipse Gate is at. There is no way that Rouge is both at the stadium and the castle. The only way that is possible is if in the future he figured out how to use it. I forgot that I was still holding Lector until he whimpered at me to stop and tell him what's going on.

We were halfway to the castle and I looked at him and sighed. I moved him to my shoulder and went to sit down. I looked around and couldn't see Dora or Logia which meant that they didn't follow me yet.

"Lector for the last few days I've been sensing Rouge's magic all over the city, but I've seen him in the stadium every day. Right now it's at the castle and I'm going to figured out what's going on. You can go back to Logia and Dora if you want to, but I need to you to not tell them what's I'm doing" I told him quietly.

"I want to go with you Aurora. You are my, not only my mother, but also my guildmaster. I will never let you go alone because you're one of the only people stronger than Sting and Rogue" he said as he moved to my lap and hugged me. I let out a small laugh, he never says someone is stronger than Sting and hug him to me as I stood up.

After that it was a quiet run to the castle to see what the hell was going on with that damn Gate. I can only hope that it's not going to be a problem for anyone. I still need to figure out why Rogue's magic is around the castle as well.

When we got to the castle I stayed in the shadows as I ran towards the Gate. Lector moved out of my arms and onto my back under my jacket. I wish I had put on jeans this morning and not a skirt. I'm wearing a knee length black skirt, black knee high boots (that I have no clue how I run in), a dark blue tank top with a black dragon on the black, and one of my father's suit jackets, that I stole from him last night.

I was almost to the Gate when the shadows started to pull me into them. I quickly grabbed Lector's tail and pulled him into my arms as I tried to get out of the shadows. That's when I felt two hands grab my legs and pull me down and deeper into the shadows. When the hands let go I got up and looked around holding a scared Lector protectively to my chest. I saw that we were in a room with no windows and a door on the other side of the room.

The only light came from a candle on a small table near the door. To dark for Lector to see who the figure in the corner was, but not me. One thing I love about being a dragon better fucking eyesight than most other beings. When I looked at the face of the figure I gasped and stepped back into the wall.

It was an older meaner version of my Rogue. I could just tell that something had happened to turn my sweet Rouge into this. I just didn't know what that something was. Before I could even look away from his scarred and tattooed face I heard Lector whimper.

"Momma who is that? What's going on?" he asked me, making me look down at him.

I held up my right hand and let out some of my Regulus magic so he could see. Looking back to Rogue I felt Lector move into my chest more and gasp. Now I could see this Rogue's hair and eyes better. His clothes wasn't important to me, but the scar I could see that ran over the bridge of his nose and behind the black in his hair was. The tattoo that curved around his left eye and the snake-like pupil that I could tell held so much pain and hate killed me a little inside.

"Oh it's so good to see you as a human Aurora. I had forgotten that you use to walk around as one. Last time I saw you, you were a beautiful purple dragon whose chest, chin, stomach, inner arms, thighs, and tail were a light purple. Your feathery like light blue spikes running down your back, bird-like wings, and stinger-like tail. Looking down at me and Sting with your round blunt head had two elongated horn above your eyes that extended backwards, and you large jade green and purple lion slit eyes. Telling us that you had to protect the child you had with Acnologia" he said all this as he moved closer to me, I was slowly moving against the walls towards the door. The pain and anger could be heard in his voice and seen in his eye.

"You have never cared about me or Sting. You lied to us and left us alone only for me to lose Frosch as well. Because you left me alone just like Skiadrum" after saying this his anger and pain caused him to lunge at me. I jumped at the door throwing my right hand out to break it open. Rogue got my left thigh with claws I didn't know he had.

The door led to the outside of the city, to a big enough place that I could quickly change into my dragon form to get away. I ran a little away from the door before I stopped and put Lector on the ground.

"I promise I'll tell you everything I can after I get us away from here Lector" I told him quickly before moving back where I could change forms.

~No one's POV~

Lector just stood there gasping in shock at the place where Aurora was at. Now in her place stood a beautiful purple dragon whose chest, chin, stomach, inner arms, thighs, and tail were a light purple. The dragon had feathery like light blue spikes running down it's back, bird-like wings, and stinger-like tail. It moved it's round blunt head had two elongated horn above its eyes that extended backwards towards Lector. Aurora's jade green and purple lion slit eyes were staring at him before she moved to lay down.

" **Climb on Lector. We need to get away from here** " Aurora's sweet angelic voice snapped Lector out of his shock. The exceed quickly grew his wings and flew onto the back of her neck.

Aurora quickly flew into the sky away from when the future Rogue was at. She needed to hurry and get Lector somewhere save, her pregnancy made it hard for her to stay in her dragon from.

A few minutes later Aurora landed in a clearing on the other side of the city. Aurora was quick to change back to human after Lector got off of her.

"Momma can you tell me what is going on now and why you can turn into a dragon?" Lector slowly asked a few minutes later. Aurora looked at her adopted child and sighed. She had to tell him the whole story to explain how she became a dragon.

"Come here Lector. It's a long story on how I became a dragon.' pulling Lector into her Aurora waited for him to get settled before she continued 'four hundred years ago when the celestial spirits Leo and Scorpio each were owned by two Heartfilia women. Both of the spirits and the women fell in love with each other. Soon after their love was known the women, whose names were Jade and Ruby, fell pregnant and ran from their clan. Each of the women had a little girl who looked more like their fathers then their mothers. The girls were happy and loved by their parents as well as the Spirit King. For it was rare that any in the spirit world to have children, take alone two of the Zodiacs.

Jade was the key holder and lover of Leo the Lion. Jade was a beautiful young woman with light brown hair with purple and light blue highlights and odd jade green eyes that had purple around her pupils. Now Leo's daughter was born with orange hair with purple highlights and light blue tips that spiked a little here and there. She also inherited her mother's jade green and purple eyes, but her pupils were slitted like that of a cat. On top of the girl's head sat two little lion ears and her lower back right above her bottom was a lion tail" Aurora paused to look down at the exceed in her lap. She was waiting for him to figure out who the little girl was.

"Leo's daughter sound a lot like you Momma" Lector quietly said before looking at his mother "You're the daughter of Leo the Lion?" he asked in shock.

"Yes I am the daughter of Leo the Lion and Jade Heartfilia. Now the other woman, Ruby Heartfilia, had blond hair with highlights of black and red with ruby red eyes with green around her pupils. The women were more than just clanmates. They were twin sisters. Now Ruby was the key holder and lover of Scorpio the Scorpion. Their daughter was born with black and red hair split right down the middle of her head which is just like how Scorpio's hair is half red and half white. The had the same ruby red colored eyes that her mother had, but with no green in them. She had a scorpion tail just like her father, but it was all black and instead of a stinger at the end of it there was a gun that shot sand out of it" Aurora would have continued if Lector had interrupted.

"Pandora is the daughter of Scorpio!"

"Yes my cub she is. Last time either of us saw our mothers was when we were ten years old. Someone from the Heartfilia clan was after Mother and Aunt Ruby for Leo's and Scorpio's keys. That happened a week after Mother found the celestial dragon Draco's key and gave him to me. He has always been fond of me and I have no clue why. Well my mother gave him to me so he could protect the two of us girls. My mother and aunt left me and Dora alone in the woods trying to protect us. We were alone for three days before Acnologia found and took us in. He along with Draco raised us girls to be dragon slayers. Dark Celestial Dragon Slayer and later our magic turned us into dragons. Sting and Rogue would have changed into a dragon as well if their dragons didn't lock away the part of the slayer magic that causes the transformation to take place" Aurora told Lector as she stood up and started to walk back to her mate.

"So you and Pandora are over four hundred years old. No wonder you took out Jiemma so easily. You are way stronger than Sting and Rogue, but I'm not gonna tell them that" Lector told her in awe at how strong she had to be.

"Oh Lector last night was nothing more then playtime for me. Jiemma was lucky that I put up listening to him for the last seven years" Aurora told him with a giggle. Lector just laughed and turned around in his mother's arms to hug her neck.

* * *

 **In the last chapter Aurora was a dragon in the reason none of the wording was bold is because I was to lazy to bold all of them. If the dragons are together with no human or exceed around there will be no need to make them seem different. I think a dragon's voice would be louder than a humans.**


	9. AN important please read

**Do to inter toubles I hve not been able to write for any of my stories. For thoughs of who care I am sorry. During this time I have been able to do a little bit of reseach for some of the stories. In all of my stories some of the characters will be different from the books/animes they come from. Mainly this is going to be Hidan from the Naruto manga/anime. I do not care if this upsets anyone. Feel free to tell me but I will not answer what you say for my mind is made up. There is a reason my polytheistic omnist butt is writing a character the way I do. I wanted to warn the follows of my stories that while I am working on rewriting a few stories, have not given up on this site. I do not own any book/movie or manga/anime series that I write about. I only own the OCs in all of my stories.**


End file.
